Lie to Me
by dyaz
Summary: Now i wish we'd never met cause you are too hard to forget. But if i ask you if you love me, i hope you lie to me.
1. First

**_Lie to_** **Me**

Story by Dyaz

Masashi kishimoto own all character

Haruno Sakura masih menggunakan pakaian pasukan elit, hanya rompi yang terlepas , menggunakan _cap baseball_ hitam berlogo instansi Delta Force, rambut merah muda sebahu yang sedikit ombre dengan _orange_ melambai lambai pelan ditiup angin. Dirinya sudah duduk di gerai McDonalds ini kurang lebih setengah jam hanya untuk menunggu Yamanaka Ino, sahabat seumur hidupnya.

"Whoaa, lihat pakaian serba hitam ini, _forehead_. Aku rasa kita perlu shopping mengitari Westfield World Trade Center, bukan?"

Sakura dengan mudah mengenali aroma parfum mahal ini. Ia menatap Ino tanpa minat. Mengaduk _espresso_ nya, "Kau tau aku tidak punya banyak waktu, _Pig. What happened_?"

"Aku tidak mengerti dirimu, Sakura."

"Kau memang tidak pernah mengerti diriku, lalu apa masalahnya?"

Gadis aquamarine itu memutar bola matanya jengah. Haruskah ia gunakan hal yang sama dengan yang Sakura lakukan terhadap teroris di luar sana?

Menatap wajah Sakura, Ino sudah menyadari sejak hari pertama bahwa teman gilanya ini cantik tanpa perlu repot repot menggunakan make up. _Oh god,_ lihatlah bulu mata Sakura yang seperti bulu mata unta. Siapa yang tidak akan terpesona?

"Sai sudah menceritakannya padaku. Apa yang ada di otakmu itu, hah?" Ino tidak lagi bisa mengontrol intonasi suaranya, berharap bisa menghidupkan sel pintar lawan bicaranya.

Sakura menyandarkan punggung, melipat tangan di dada. Menatap melalui topi hitamnya, kedua gadis itu terdiam beberapa saat.

 _"I always dreaming about amnesia when i wake up. Start to forgetting those who hurt me."_

Datar, tanpa emosi. Seakan akan Sakura sudah melafalkan kalimat itu berkali kali.

" _Sounds great_ , Sakura."

Hanya itu balasan yang mampu Yamanaka Ino suarakan, kemampuan bicaranya hilang sementara.

Ponsel Sakura di meja bergetar, membuat keduanya menatap benda tersebut. Sama sama tau bahwa panggilan tersebut menuju ke satu hal; ambang kematian Sakura.

"Aku harus pergi, Ino. Sampai bertemu di ulang tahun Hinata."

Sakura berdiri, merapikan pakainnya sedikit dan menatap Ino sarat akan senyuman. "Jangan minta aku untuk keluar dari Delta Force lagi, _Pig_. Kau tau sekarang hanya ini persembunyian rasa sakitku."

Ino tertawa pelan, menggeleng gelengkan kepala terhadap kebodohan Sakura. Mengangkat kepalanya sedikit menatap Sakura yang berdiri, "Kau punya senjata terlengkap, mengapa tidak kau pecahkan saja kepala Uchiha sialan itu, huh?"

Harusnya tidak ada lagi getar menyangkut _prodigy_ Uchiha tersebut, tidak ada lagi sesak yang membelenggu disetiap tarikan nafasnya. Latihan bertahun tahun Delta Force telah membuat Sakura jadi manusia minim emosi, selalu bertindak logis, dan berkepala dingin. Dan dia akan jadi lemah hanya karena seorang bajingan, dunia pasti sudah gila.

"Jadi di mana kau akan menggali kubur kali ini?" Ino bertanya sarkastik, merutuki pekerjaan gila yang dipilih teman gilanya _(ayolah, ia baru mengucapkan ini dua kali)._ Gadis mana di dunia ini yang ingin menjadi barisan terdepan militer, bergabung dengan Delta Force untuk keluar masuk rimba mengejar teroris laknat, turun tangan saat penyanderaan? Maka jawabannya adalah Haruno Sakura.

"Kau tanya saja pada kekasih pucatmu. Dia atasanku jika kau lupa. Aku pergi dulu." Sakura berjalan melewatinya sampai,

" _forehead_ " langkah Sakura terhenti, berbalik menatap Ino yang berdiri di belakangnya. "Pulang dengan bernafas, sialan."

"Tentu saja." seulas senyum Sakura berikan, pertanda semua akan baik baik saja.

Ketukan sepasang sepatu _pantofel_ menggema di lorong sepi itu, diikuti beberapa orang berseragam lengkap di belakang. " _Chief_ , kami benar benar tidak tau kalau Presiden memerintahkan mereka langsung."

Pemuda tersebut masih bergeming meneruskan langkah, mengabaikan ucapan anggotanya. Rahang pria itu mengeras, arangnya menatap nyalang pada lorong yang dingin. Jas bagian bawahnya mengepak pelan seiring cepatnya langkah yang diambil.

Diantara dua orang yang mengikuti tadi tidak lagi buka suara, paham betul dengan kemarahan sang kepala divisi.

Membuka pintu kasar, lalu menghempaskan badannya ke kursi. Mulai menatap mereka layaknya king cobra.

 ** _Uchiha Sasuke_**

 ** _Chief of investigation division._**

Papan nama serta jabatan menegaskan Sasuke atas kuasa yang dimilikinya, mutlak.

"Bagaimana bisa dia ikut?" lamat lamat pria duapuluh enam tahun tersebut berkata, memberi setiap penekanan.

Berbulan bulan mencari cara agar tunangannya keluar dari arena berbahaya ini, tapi dengan mudah dihancurkan.

Pagi tadi Sasuke mendapat telepon dari Uzumaki Naruto yang mempertanyakan keberangkatan Delta Force ke Pegunungan Tora Bora, bak keledai dungu yang tidak tau apapun kemudian ia memaki Shimura Sai yang dengan mudahnya menandatangani izin misi untuk Haruno Sakura, gadis yang masih diragukan statusnya untuk Sasuke.

"Persembunyian Abu Al Daud telah diketahui, dan Presiden langsung mengirim Delta Force ke Tora Bora, _capt_. Tentu saja mereka tidak ada pilihan lain."

Sasuke masih diam, sibuk dengan pikirannya yang berspekulasi tentang keadaan Sakura. Sasuke menegakkan kepalanya, "Kalian boleh keluar." Dua orang tadi saling berpandangan ragu sebelum keluar dengan tegas.

Setelah pintu tertutup, Sasuke mengacak rambut hitamnya frustasi, selangkah lagi dia berhasil mengeluarkan Sakura, hanya selangkah lagi. Dan semuanya hancur hanya karena misi tiba tiba ini.

Sasuke tidak akan mengeluarkan pembelaan atau pembenaran apapun, dari awal memang ini salahnya. Menghancurkan Sakura, katakan ia bodoh, karena itulah nyatanya. Membuat Sakura menangisi pengkhianatan yang telah dia lakukan, sikap dingin yang Sasuke berikan, bahkan di malam pertungan mereka Sasuke sengaja tidak datang dan malah sibuk dengan gadis gadisnya di bar.

Sampai pada suatu saat, hari dimana dia melihat Sakura yang sebenarnya, dan juga berbagai luka yang gadis itu coba tutupi sendiri. Maka itu adalah hari di mana Sasuke bersumpah bahwa ia telah menyadari perasaannya sendiri. Tapi Uchiha tetaplah Uchiha, dengan segala _pride_ dan ego.

Sasuke lebih memilih mengawasi Sakura dari jauh, karena jujur saja ia tak tau ingin memulai dari mana.

Getaran di saku celananya mebawa Sasuke kembali ke dunia nyata. Keningnya berkerut menatap nama penelepon , lalu dengan cepat menekan layar.

"Apalagi, sialan!" Ia mendengus di akhir.

 _"Easy man, mission canceled."_ Seketika itu Sasuke menegakkan punggungnya, "Kuharap kau tidak main main, Sai." Sasuke jengkel mendengar tawa geli Sai dari ujung telepon, menyiratkan bahwa pembicaraan mereka hanya lelucon pakaian dalam Naruto.

"Pegunungan Tora Bora hanya sebuah pengalihan, kau tau. Untung saja timku cerdas _. And mission denied, and your Sakura safe."_

Kali ini Sasuke bernapas lega. Sedikit kerisauannya hilang dihembus angin.

...

Suara musik menghentak hentak, semua orang turun ke lantai dansa dan mulai kehilangan kontrol diri masing masing. Aroma alkohol menyengat, asap rokok di mana mana, dan juga _atmosphere_ pesta liar New York.

Ino, Hinata, dan Karin memilih duduk di meja melingkar dengan kursi tinggi , memperhatikan lantai dansa dari atas sini. Karin meghisap rokoknya dalam dalam lalu menghembuskan ke udara. "Pesta yang menakjubkan, Hyuuga" pujinya pada hinata yang sedang menatap Naruto di kejauhan.

"Tentu. Omong omong, di mana gadis Cleopatra kita?" Ino memberikan padangan geli.

 _Cleopatra_

 _Medusa_

 _Katniss everdeen_

 _Hera_

Itulah gelar yang mereka bertiga sematkan pada Sakura. Karin mengangkat bahunya tak tahu, "Sedang mencumbui _revolver_ nya mungkin?". Suara karin tedengar hanyut di antara bising musik _EDM_.

Ino membidik padangannya pada seorang pria tampan yang sedang berbincang dengan pria pria tampan lainnya. Perkumpulan pria pria panas.

"Ayo kita pecahkan kepala Uchiha bajingan itu dengan botol wine"

Karin dan Hinata sadar ada nada berang di kalimat Ino, mereka cukup paham dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Sahabat mana yang rela melihat sahabatnya dikhinati oleh pria seperti Uchiha Sasuke.

Karin terkekeh kemudian, menekan ujung rokoknya ke asbak dan menatap Hinata juga Ino dengan berbahya, "Ayo buat perhitungan karena telah menyakiti Jalang kita"

Mereka bertiga serentak turun dari kursi, menuju meja bar sarang pria pria panas.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **helooooo fellassss, dyaz is back ;)**

 **gue kembali dengan sebuah fict yang mungkin gaje alurnya HEHEHEHE**

 **by the way, who has ever heard Lie to Me by 5 seconds of summer?/ This song touch the bottom of my insane cells:')**

 **oke intinya kalian harus denger tu lagu karena merupakan soundtrack dari fict ini oke. bhay**

 **i know it really well so gaje dan mungkin byk harus diperbaiki.**

 **review?**


	2. Last

Sakura membenamkan diri lebih dalam lagi, membiarkan tubuhnya terombang ambing desakan air, kedua mata hijau hutan tersebut menutup. Namun dia tetap berharap air kolam berenang ini dapat melelehkan panah panah tak kasat mata yang tertancap di balik punggungnya. Sedikit saja, Sakura hanya butuh waktu sedkit saja untuk bernafas dengan tenang, untuk tidak lagi berdiam diri di balik besi besi kesakitan.

Gelembung air semakin banyak keluar dari mulutnya, tapi Sakura tetap bergeming di posisinya. Terpantul garis garis air akibat cahaya malam di wajah Sakura, sakit sedikit besok tidak akan merugikan siapapun, begitu pikirnya.

Teman temannya mengasihaninya, keluarganya tidak ingin tau, dia sendirian. Sendirian dibenamkam oleh rasa bersalah tak berdasar, yang selalu menjadi bayangan hitam diantara hari hari semu Sakura.

Mereka semua menganggap masalah Sakura hanya sebatas tunangannya yang brengsek itu. Tapi sekali lagi, mereka salah. Jika ditanya apakah Sakura masih menginginkan Sasuke, maka jawabannya adalah mutlak ya. Bisa saja dianggap tidak ada relasi apapun antara mereka, Sakura yang diluar kendali, dan Sasuke dengan segala kesempurnaan.

Bunyi kecipak air kolam terdengar risih diantara sunyi malam, Sakura melangkah dengan berat menuju samping kolam. Ia meraih ponsel pintarnya, membalas beberapa pesan Ino. Sakura menatap keramik pinggir kolam beberapa saat hinga akhirnya ia mendengus. Kegilaan macam apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan?

Sakura menaiki tangga kolam, air menitik dari ujung ujung rambut pendeknya. Ia berlajan menuju meja lalu meraih sebuah handuk hijau. Kemudian memungut ponsel dan kaleng soda yang tergelak di tepian kolam.

Pada usia tujuh belas tahun, ibunya, Haruno Mebuki menghadiahi Sakura sebuah rumah mewah di salah satu kawasan elit. Satu satunya hal yang berguna baginya.

Pada usia duapuluh tahun, ia melihat ibunya gantung diri setelah mengetahui kabar perselingkuhan sang ayah dengan salah satu politikus tersohor. Hanya sebuah kedok untuk memenangkan jumlah suara saat pemilihan, hubungan timbal balik. Begitu pikir Sakura yang terlalu naif.

Pada usia duapuluh satu tahun, ayahnya memaksa Sakura bergabung dengan Delta Force, "Aku melihat bakat seperti itu dalam dirimu, jadi tunggu apalagi?" ucap ayahnya saat Sakura bertanya mengapa harus Angkatan Militer seperti itu.

Akhirnya Sakura sampai pada sebuah kesimpulan; setelah menyingkirkan ibunya, lalu menyingkirkan Sakura bukanlah perkara sulit. Cukup mengirimkan putrinya ke arena kematian, maka semua selesai. Dan Sakura menghabiskan waktu setahun untuk masa trainingnya.

Kabar mengenai putri tunggal Haruno Kizashi yang menjadi salah satu elite Delta Force langsung membuat popularitasnya menanjak. Hal ini terbukti dengan Haruno Kizashi memenangkan kursi Perdana Menteri dengan mudah.

Dan pada usia duapuluh enam tahun, tepat tiga bulan yang lalu saat dirinya baru saja menyelasikan misi perdamaian di Timur Tengah, ayahnya secara sepihak mengumumkan pertunangan Sakura dengan Uchiha Sasuke, seorang kepala divisi investigasi FBI yang juga merupakan anak bungsu dari Uchiha Fugaku, Jenderal tertinggi Angakatan Darat.

Tapi tentu saja semuanya tidak berjalan mulus.

*

Sakura berjalan melewati dinding dinding kaca rumahnya, berjalan menaiki undakan tangga menuju kamar dengan dua daun pintu kayu yang berukir indah. Mendorongnnya perlahan dan langsung masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, bersiap siap menuju pesta ulang tahun Hinata.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Sakura untuk selesai dengan urusan kamar mandi, keluar dengan handuk menggantung di leher dan hanya menggunakan _bra_ serta _hotpants_.

Sakura tak sengaja menatap cermin, bagian pinggang tepat di sebuah _tatto_ dengan tulisan ' _breathe_.' Sakura ingat membuatnya di India setahun lalu saat itu ia sedang ada pekerjaan disana.

*

"Hai sayang." Sai adalah orang pertama yang bersuara ketika Ino, Karin, dan Hinata menghampiri mereka, Ino langsung melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang sang kekasih, begitu juga dengan Hinata dan Naruto. Karin berdiri tepat di sebelah Uchiha Sasuke, pria itu melipat kemeja putihnya hingga siku sehingga menampilkan tatto tribal di bawah sikunya.

 _Memang panas,_ batin Karin.

"Hai, Uchiha. Aku kira kau sudah mati dimakan usia." adalah kalimat yang langsung ditujukan si merah pada Sasuke.

"Aku sulit untuk mati, kau tahu." Sasuke menjawab dengan santai.

Ino menatap Sasuke tak kalah sinis, bahkan Hinata sudah melihat beberapa botol wine kosong untuk uji ketahanan tengkorak Uchiha Sasuke.

"Dimana Sakura?" pria dengan jelaga hitam itu bertanya pada para wanita di depannya seolah olah dia berhak atas pertanyaan tersebut.

"Jangan membuatku tertawa, Uchiha. Aku tak menyangka kau benar benar bodoh." Ino mendengus saat mengatakannya.

"Apa? Aku hanya ingin memperbaiki relasi antara kami. Aku dan Sakura sudah bertunangan."

"Lebih tepatnya kau pergi saat pertunangan kalian berlangsung. Jangan membuatku tertawa, sialan." Hinata melepaskan lingakaran tangannya di pinggang Naruto, bersedekap di depan dada dan menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan mencemooh.

" _She is here._ " ucap Naruto memberitahu, untuk menghentikan perdebatan para wanita dan Sasuke.

Semua mata langsung tertuju pada Sakura yang baru melewati pintu masuk. _Hotpants_ jeans berbahan lembut yang bewarna hitam, _croptop_ hitam yang menampakan pusarnya, serta outer berlengan panjang selutut bewarna hijau army. Sakura membiarkan rambut pendeknya tergerai.

 _Menakjubkan dan berbahaya disatu waktu_.

Sakura melambaikan tangannya, tersenyum kearah mereka semua. Dan Sasuke menyadari itu, seringai yang ditujukan untuknya.

" _Happy birthday, honey. Can't believe you are about twenty crazy six now_." Sakura berucap senang seraya memeluk Hinata.

"Hai semuanya, kalian terlihat tegang." Sakura berucapa geli menatap teman temannya.

"Aku dalam mood untuk _out of control_ malam ini, aku akan turun ke lantai dansa, ada yang ingin ikut?" Sakura bertanya senang, namun mereka hanya mendengus geli.

Mengangkat bahunya acuh, Sakura pun memesan dua gelas wine. Lalu menghabiskannya dalam dua tegukan. Dirasa sudah cukup mabuk, Sakura membuka outernya, meletakan pakaian tersebut di meja bar. "Aku titip dulu okay." gadis gulali itu berkedip pada sang bartender.

Ia turun ke lantai dansa. Berbaur dengan semua kegilaan yang ada, melenyapkan kewarasannya yang tersisa.

Sakura mulai menggerakan badannya mengikuti musik yang menghentak hentak, semakin lama dan semakin liar.

Walaupun sudah sedikit mabuk, Sakura masih mampu mengenali _atmosphere_ ini, semua orang tertawa, bukan tawa bahagia.

Tawa kesengsaraan dan kebohongan.

*

 _"Mulai bulan depan Sakura bukan lagi bagian dari Delta Force." bak petir menyambar, Sasuke langsung menatap Sai, saat ini mereka sedang berada di salah satu gerai Starbucks._

 _"Aku serius." pria pucat itu menegaskan sekali lagi karena Sasuke tak kunjung buka mulut._

 _"Bagaimana bisa?"_

 _"Aku tidak tahu alasan pastinya. Dua hari yang lalu setelah pembatalan misi Pegunungan Tora Bora, Sakura datang menemuiku. Ia membawa lencananya dan juga surat pengunduran diri. Saat aku bertanya alasannya, dia hanya menjawab 'aku sudah sumpah dokter sebelum masuk Delta Force. Dan sangat tidak mungkin bagiku untuk mengingkarinya'. Tampaknya Sakura serius kali ini"_

 _"Lalu?" suara Sasuke terdengan pelan._

 _"Ia akan melanjutkan profesi dokternya, menjadi relawan di Kenya."_

 _Seketika itu Sasuke lupa cara bernafas._

 _Inilah babak baru, dan kegilaan Sakura yang lain._

Bungsu Uchiha itu teringat percakapannya dengan Sai tadi sore, lalu menatap Sakura yang sudah terhanyut di lantai dansa. Berbagai hal berkecamuk di pikirannya kali ini.

Sasuke memilih turun ke lantai dansa untuk bergabung bersama Sakura, ia muak ditatap lapar oleh para gadis gadis di sini.

*

Sakura sudah lupa dengan keadaan sekitar, ia bergerak meliuk liukan badannya mengikuti irama, sampai sebuah _feromon_ yang dikenalnya mendekat.

"Sasuke." Ia berdesis pelan menyadari _smirk_ Sasuke yang berjalan ke arahnya.

Pria itu melingkarkan sebelah tangannya ke pinggang telanjang Sakura, menarik sang gadis menempel ke dada bidangnya.

Untuk beberapa saat Sakura terkejut. Bahkan ia dapat merasakan otot _sixpack_ Sasuke yang sempurna dari balik kemeja yang dikenakannya.

"Kau sangat sempurna, Sakura." Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan.

Bahkan Sakura dapat merasakan nafas hangat pria itu menyapu sekitaran wajahnya.

"Kau tak kalah sempurnya juga, Sasuke."

Sasuke menatap Sakura dalam, dan lama. Seakan akan tatapannya dapat membolongkan kening sang Haruno.

Sakura balas mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Sasuke. Yang semakin mengikis jarak mereka.

 _Sasuke pria terpanas yang pernah Sakura temui._

Pria arang itu langsung menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Sakura, menekan dengan keras, berusaha menikmati mulut manis dihadapannya. Sakura membalas tak kalah semangat, ia bahkan meremas rambut Sasuke dengan telapak tangan.

Inilah kebohongan yang Sakura maksud.

*

Sakura cukup waras untuk tidak berteriak di pagi hari seperti perawan hanya karena mendapati Uchiha Sasuke tertidur pulas di sampingnya. Suara ponsel Sakura membuatnya bangun, melihat pesan yang masuk dan seketika Sakura bangkit, namun tangan Sasuke yang melingkari bokongnya masih menahan. Dengan hati hati ia memindahkan tangan Sasuke agar si pemilik tidak terjaga, dan Meraih outernya yang tersampir.

Sakura langsung melangkahkan kaki keluar dari apartemen Sasuke, merasa tidak perlu mengingat kejadian semalam sehingga ia berakhir dengan tunangannya sendiri.

Semakin mempercepat langkah, Sakura kembali menatap pesan di ponselnya.

 **From: SDFD-01** **penyanderaan di kantor Presiden. 07568**.

Pasukan _elite_ keluar dari mobil masing masing. Mereka berdiri tepat di depan gedung penyanderaan, dengan sigap mengambil posisi. Sakura berdiri di samping mobil dan mengeluarkan satu set senapan laras panjang _AS50 Rifle Berkik_ miliknya diatas kap mobil.

Semua telah bersiap dengan senjata dan perlengkapan masing, Sakura memasang _earphone_ di telinga kirinya.

" _Check_ , bidik target."

Sakura mengikuti komando.

"Jangan tembak sebelum aku beri perintah."

Sakura semakin mempertajam penglihatannya melalui titik fokus. Sial, presiden sedang bersama keluarganya.

Gadis itu semakin tak bisa menahan hasrat menarik pelatuk ke kepala si bajingan tersebut.

"Perintahkan aku sekarang, _capt_." Sakura bersuara keras, tak tahan melihat baru saja istri presiden itu ditampar dengan sangat keras, sedangkan putri kecil mereka bersembunyi dibalik punggung si ibu. Ada tiga orang bajingan sialan.

"Tahan, Haruno." Captain tersebut tak kalah geram.

Sampai Sakura melihat para bajingan itu menodongkan pistol ke wajah istri presiden, anak itu menangis semakin keras.

"Persetan dengan perintahmu, _capt_!" Sakura langsung berlari menerjang masuk ke dalam gedung, mengabaikan terikan kepala komando dan juga rekan rekannya.

Sakura langsung menendang pintu tempat penyanderaan, semua mata langsung menatapnya.

"Whoaa, kita kedatangan pahlawan. Dan apa itu? Merah muda?"

Salah satu penyandera yang bertindik di hidung tertawa keras. Sakura merasa ada yang janggal,

"Dimana presiden?"

"Tenang saja sayang, si idiot itu aman. Kami ingin sedikit bermain main dengan orang yang dicintainya" tawa itu lagi. Sakura sangat jijik.

Dengan langkah cepat Sakura menagkap pergelangan tangan yang bertindik, memelintirnya hingga bunyi _krak_ diikuti suara pistol terjatuh ke lantai.

"AAAKHHH KAU JALANG TANGANKU!!!!" ia berteriak keras. Sakura langsung menatap ke samping, para kawanannya sudah tepat akan menyentuh Sakura. Dengan masih memelintir tangan si tindik, Sakura mengangkat kakinya menyambar tangan lain yang berusaha menggapainya, suara pistol lainnya terdengar menghantam lantai. Sakura mendorong tubuh si tindik yang kesakitan itu menghantam dinding.

Sedikit konsentrasinya kacau saat banyak suara berlomba bicara di earphone yang dia pakai.

Sakura mengeluarkan _airsoftgun_ dari saku celananya,

 **DOR**

Suara tangisan anak itu semakin keras tatkala Sakura melepaskan tembakan. Sakura masih memaksakan senyum ke arah istri presiden tersebut.

Langsung menembak tepat di kaki pria bertubuh gempal, selagi dia sibuk menangkis serangan lain.

"Haruno Sakura, keluar sekarang, _brengsek_!" itu suara Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura tak mungkin salah mengenali.

Satu tinju melayang tepat di perutnya, Sakura terhuyung ke belakang. "Sialan."

Dengan kasar Sakura melepaskan _earphone_ tersebut dan membuangnya ke lantai.

Tiba tiba darah Sakura berhenti kala merasakan ujung senapan yang dingin menekan bawah dagunya. Dia mendongak, mendapati si pria yang meninju perutnya tersenyum puas.

"Aku tau kau anak Haruno Kizashi, tak menyangka akan bertemu secara langsung. _Surprise_ bukan?"

"Ya, _surprise_ " Sakura menggeram.

"Agaknya aku tau sedikit banyak tentang kehidupan menyedihkan kalian. Hahaha." pria itu tertawa keras. Dengan cepat Sakura menahan pergelangan tangan yang sedanh memegang senapan itu, berusaha melepaskannya.

Sedkit lagi, hampir berhasil.

 **DOR**

Tembakan itu berasal dari belakang Sakura, tepat mengenai si bajingan depannya, ia berteriak kesakitan. "Sudah kubilang keluar, Haruno."

Suara dingin nan mengerikan itu berucap penuh penekanan, Uchiha Sasuke menatap Sakura nyalang.

Disaat tepat Sakura ingin balas menjawab, sebuah tinju menghantam kepalanya. Kepalanya pusing, memundurkan tubuh kebelakang hingga bersandar ke dinding. Samar samar ia dapat mendengar Sasuke meneriaki namanya.

Sasuke maju menghabisi satunya yang memukul kepala Sakura. Tiba tiba si tindik tadi memungut pistol di lantai, mengarahkannya ke arah Sasuke.

Memaksakan diri Sakura berlari ke arah keparat itu. Dan...

 ** _DOR_**

Tembakan tepat mengenai lengan kiri Sakura.

*

Sakura duduk di pintu ambulans, menatap perawat yang sedang membalut lukanya. Keadaan sekitar masih sedikit rusuh, garis polisi sudah terpasang.

Tadi saat Sakura mendapatkan tembakan, semua _elite_ datang. Dan ya, semuanya mereka selesaikan.

Sakura menegakkan kepalanya, tepat beberapa meter di depan, Sasuke berdiri.

Pria itu menggulung lengan kemejanya ke atas, ada beberapa lebam di wajahnya. Sakura masih diam bergeming walau tau Sasuke menatapnya.

"Sudah selesai, nona." ucap perawat itu yang Sakura balas dengan senyuman.

Sakura berdiri, menghampiri Sasuke. Semuanya tiba tiba terasa hening bagi Sakura, hiruk pikuk dan kerusuhan beberapa saat tadi terasa senyap.

Sasuke masih menatapnya, belum mau membuka suara. "Sasuke."

Suara Sakura terdengar parau, pria itu masih saja diam. Dan Sakura tau Sasuke mendegarkannya.

"Now i wish we'd never met, cause you are too hard to forget. But if i ask you if you love me, i hope you lie."

 **END**

 **ending juga doooonggg hahhahahaha gue lagi niat niatnya emang. actually i dont know how to end this story. Gue sempat hilang feel pas nulis ending:(**

 **berasa ancur bgt ni cerita emg kampret.**

 **okedeh udah end juga hahahaha gamau bacot lagi. fyi, ini first time gue ngetik di hp, enak juga ternyata.**

 **review?**


End file.
